Pizza w zabójczym włoskim stylu
Odcinek 13 My Small Restaurant Chris: 'Ostatnio w My Small Restaurant. Widzieliśmy kolejne mało ekscynujące zadanie w wykonaniu naszych uczestników. No ludzie postarajcie się bo nie stać mnie już na kawior! Oczywiście znowu zaostrzył się konflikt pomiędzy Geoffem i Bridgettem. Efektem której była przegrana konkurencja. Wygrali Zawzięci Przypalacze (znowu), a przy tym przegrali Niewidomi Kucharze. A tym samym korzystając z okazji wywalili Geoffa. Dobre posunięcie! Czy Niewidomi Kucharze jakimś cudem wygrają? Raczej nie ale co tam. Więc żeby się tego dowiedziec musicie zobaczyć ten odcinek My Small Restaurant!!! <Intro My Small Restaurant> Pokoik '''Vera: '''Udało nam się wywaliliśmy Geoffa! '''Bridgette: '''Moje sny się ziściły! Nie muszę się z nim męczyć. '''Izzy: '''Ale wiesz został jeszcze Noah. '''Bridgette: '''No dziewczyny jesgo też by trzeba wywalić. '''Izzy: '''To nie będzie takie łatwe jest przebiegły. '''Vera: '''Ech co prawda to prawda. (w pokoju zwuierzeń)'Bridgette: 'Marze by zrobić to samo Noah'owi co zrobiłam Geoff'owi. '''Vera: '''Ale ludzie i tak jest dobrze. '''Izzy: '''Tak i Owenem jesteśmy nadal w grze. '''Bridgette: '''Ty go chyba bardzo lubisz. '''Izzy: '''Tak to prawda jest bardzo miły. '''Vera: '''Och jakie to romantyczne. '''Izzy: '''Co nie. '''Bridgette: '''Na szczęście mamty nasz sojusz! '''Izzy: '''Tak może jakoś przeżyjemy. '''Vera: '''Ale musimy bardzo na Noah'a uważać. '''Bridgette: '''Tak on może nas jedną po drugiej wywalić. '''Vera: '''Dobrze mówisz. '''Izzy: '''Hej chodźmy na dół do chłopaków. Kuchnia '''Owen: '''Papu! '''Trent: '''Hejka Owen co ty tutaj robisz? '''Owen: '''Jem! '''Trent: '''Ale Owen mamy ograniczone dzięki tobie zapasy. '''Owen: '''Ale ja muszę jeść żeby żyć. '''Trent: '''Owen! Wiesz że ty jesz tyle ile mała armia! '''Owen: '''Ale tam jedzą tylko grochówke! '''Trent: '''Och Owen, Owen. '''Owen: '''Co? (w pokoju ziwerzeń)'Owen: 'Mama mówi że muszę się dobrze odżywiać. '''Trent: '''Hejka dziewczyny co tutaj robicie? '''Bridgette: '''A nic tak się tylko włuczymy. Jest z wami Noah? '''Owen: '''Nie a z wami. '''Vera: '''Też nie oj to się źle szykuje. (w pokoju zwierzeń)'Noah: ''płacze Dlaczego Geoff taki dobry tio był mężczyzna. '''Izzy: '''Słuchajcie mamy propozycje! '''Trent: '''No słuchamy! '''Izzy: '''Chodźmy wywalmy Noah'a! '''Owen: '''Ale on się zemści! '''Bridgette: '''Co się go boisz! Jak wyleci nic cci nie zrobi. '''Owen: '''Też prawda. '''Vera: '''Ok czyli jak teraz przegramy to głosujemy na Noiah'a '''Trent: '''Dobra mi to pasuje. Sala Stołowa '''Ezekiel: '''O fajnie jest wygrywać. '''Heather: '''Ale nie zapomnij że przed tym wywaliliśmy trzy osoby. '''McKey: '''No to było okropne! '''Philip: '''Ale teraz ludzie wygrywamy! '''McKey: '''No to jest cudowne uczucie. '''Duncan: '''Może być. '''Beth: '''O a może nie wiem co myślicie o tamtych drużynach? '''Duncan: '''Są dobrzy ale nie tak dobrzy jak my. '''McKey: '''Co prawda to prawda stary. '''Duncan: '''Spadaj nie lubie cię. (w pokoju zwierzeń)'McKey: Że co? 'McKey: '''Dobra idę. '''Philip: '''A ja myślę że w końcu wygrają. '''Beth: '''Lepiej tak nie mów. '''Ezekiel: '''No właśnie. '''McKey: '''Może wygrają... '''Heather: '''Ale raczej na pewno przegrają. ''z megafonu 'Chris: '''Hej ludziska na parking już. Parking '''Chris: '''Dobra ludzie zaczynamy! '''McKey: '''Ale co. '''Chris; '''Nie ważne masz mnie słuchac. '''McKey: '''Dobra, dobra gbur. '''Heather: '''CDoś ty dzisiaj taki podminowany. '''Chris: '''Bo, bo... '''Przechodzień: '''Hej Chris jak to być żuconym przez dziewczyne. '''Beth: '''Dziewczyna cię rzuciła. '''Przechodzień: '''Co wy nie czytacie gazet. Jest na pierwszej stronie! '''Chris: '''Dobra wynocha! '''Vera: '''Nie martw się będzie dobrze. '''Chris: '''Tak, tak może. '''Trent: '''Mam pytanie! '''Chris: '''No dawak! '''Trent: '''Jakie w końcu mamy zadanie? '''Chris: '''A tak dzisiaj pieczecie i rozwozicie pizze. '''Bridgette: '''O będzie ciekawie. '''Chris: '''Dobra do kuchni i zadecydujcie kto będzie piekł pizze a kto je rozwoził. Kuchnie ''u Zawziętych ''Przypalaczy'' 'McKey: '''Ok jest nas po 6 więc 3 będzie rozwoziła a trójka piekła. '''Duncan: '''Mnie pasuje. A kto będzie rozwoził? '''McKey: '''Ty, ja i Philip. '''Ezekiel: '''Dobry pomysł zgadzam się. '''Heather: '''Ja też się zgadzam. ''u Niewidomych Kucharzy 'Bridgette: '''Ja, Trent i Izzy jeździmy reszta piecze. '''Noah: '''Sorry zostaniecie tylko w dwójke wycofuje się. '''Vera: '''Co jak to! '''Noah: '''Normalnie żegnajcie! '''Bridgette: '''Nalegać nie będę więc żegnaj. '''Chris: '''Co się stało? '''Bridgette: '''Noah zrezygnował. '''Chris: '''Jak to? '''Bridgette: '''Normalnie! '''Chris: '''Czekajcie minutkę. ''5 minut później 'Chris: '''Wiecie będziemy mieli teraz debiut. '''Bridgette: '''A kto zadebiutuje? '''Chris: '''Powiem że chłopak. '''Vera: '''A cos troszkę więcej. '''Chris: '''a co się będę cackał zadebiutuje ... Ivan! '''Ivan: '''I co znowu jestem w grze! '''Bridgette: '''Nie dlaczego on a nie np. Harold? '''Chris; '''Nie wiem ale raczej on był najlepszy do tego programu. '''Vera: '''To czekają nas trudne czasy. '''Owen: '''Oj zgadzam się z tobą. ''u Zawziętych Przypalaczy 'Ezekiel: '''Dobra zaczynamy 2 razy pizza z peperoni. '''Beth: '''Już szykuje. ''u Niewidomych Kucharzy 'Owen: '''A patrzcie na to 105 pizz na przyjęcie? '''Ivan: '''A z czym. '''Owen: '''JUż czytam. ''u obu drużyn cały czas dochodzi zamówien a jak oni rozwożą 'McKey: '''Gdzie jest ulica plażowa? '''Duncan: '''Nie mam pojęcia. '''Philip; '''O widzę tam jest. ''tymczasem 'Izzy: '''Czekaj gdzie jest zaułek Powstania. '''Trent: '''Mam złe wiadomości. '''Bridgette: '''Tak? '''Trent: '''Tej ulicy nie ma na GPS-e. '''Izzy: 'Że co? 'Trent: 'Że to! wszsycy rozwożą i koniec? 'Duncan: '''Dojeżdżamy! '''McKey: '''O tak która jest godzina. '''Duncan: '''Równiutko północ. '''McKey: '''O tak zdążyliśmy! '''Chris: '''I tym samym wygrywacie! '''Beth: '''Udało się. '''Chris: '''A was Niewidomi Kucharze widzę na ceremonii po raz tzreci. Ceremonia '''Chris: '''Tym razem mam dla was tylko 5 patelni. Co tak kiepsko? '''Bridgette: '''Nie wiem ale może z Ivanem sobie potradzimy. '''Ivan: '''Spadaj. '''Chris: '''Dobra więc patelnie są dla. *Ivan *Bridgette '''Chris: '''Zostajecie. '''Bridgette: '''Wow udało mi się. '''Ivan: '''Pfiu wiedziałem że tak będzie. '''Chris: '''A kto jeszcze zostanie? *Izzy *Owen '''Izzy: '''Uff już się bałam. '''Owen: '''A ja co mam powiedzieć posikałem się w majtki. '''Ivan: '''O fu. '''Chris: '''Więc mamy dwójke zagrożonych Vere i Trenta. Kto z nich wyleci. '''Vera: '''Błagam nie ja. '''Trent; '''Nie to jeszcze nie pora na mnie. '''Chris: '''A ostatnia patelnia jest dla ... Trenta. '''Vera: '''No trudno dla mnie to już koniec gry. '''Bridgette: '''Pa dziewczyno. '''Izzy: 'Żegnaj będziemy tęsknić. '''Chris: '''To był dziwny dzień. Ale co będzie dalej? Dowiecie się tego oglądając My Small Restaurant!!! Kategoria:Odcinki My Small Restaurant